


Marriage Among Other Things

by KendellRae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Like throw canon out the window, M/M, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage, cliche in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendellRae/pseuds/KendellRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You haven't heard yet, have you?" The nerves in Clint’s voice seemed to catch Phil off guard and he put down his pen and looked across his desk, carefully schooling his features. "What haven't I heard, Agent Barton?" Clint pulled a small box out of his pocket, "Phil, we're getting married."</p>
<p>When America legalizes same-sex marriage, Phil and Clint do the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my extremely late addition to what happened on June 26, 2015, when the Supreme Court legalized same-sex marriage. It's my first contribution to The Avengers, and I hope y'all enjoy!

Clint Barton was trying (and failing) to appear calm as he briskly walked through the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. He barely avoiding colliding with a group of recruits as he rounded a corner. After saying a quick apology, he continued into the corridor and paused momentarily at the door that he’s been looking for. After taking a breath to calm himself, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it directly behind him and turning the lock. Phil glanced at him incredulously as he walked to the middle of the room.

 

“Agent Barton, to what do I owe this… abrupt pleasure?” Clint’s eyebrows furrowed inward slightly at the still professional tone in Phil’s voice. He cocked his head slightly to the left and sighed, taking the final steps to be seated across from Phil at his desk.

 

“You haven’t heard yet, have you?” The nerves in Clint’s voice seemed to catch Phil off guard and he put down his pen and looked across his desk, carefully schooling his features.

 

“What haven’t I heard, Agent Barton?” Clint pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing before thinking better of it, setting down the phone and instead pulling a small box out of his pocket and set it on the report in front of Phil.

 

“Phil, we’re getting married.” Phil lifted an eyebrow and gently opened the box- he’d seen the ring before. He’d been with Clint when they’d picked them out eight years ago. Since then, they’d pull them out a few times a year and talk about how their dream wedding would go and reminisce over their pasts together and what they want for the future. He closed the box and gently shook his head.

 

“Clint, we’ve been over this. I don’t want to get marr-”

 

“I know, Phil. You don’t want to get married until it will be recognized in every state, that way if something happens, no matter where we are, we can take care of each other. I totally agree, and I’m telling you: We are getting married.” Clint picked his phone up again and resumed his typing, quietly handing the phone over to Phil when the page pulled up. Phil quickly skimmed the first words before tears started to cloud his vision. He set down the phone and picked back up the ring box, opening and examining it.

 

“This isn’t a joke, is it?” His voice was cracking and broken and hopeful and it took everything in Clint not to come around the desk and smother Phil in a hug. Instead he put his hand on top of Phil’s, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Phil’s ring.

 

“The Supreme Court came back with the ruling about two hours ago. I thought word would have gotten to you by now.” Phil nodded and looked down at his finger lovingly.

 

“I’ve been locked in here since seven this morning going over the reports of that mission that was fucked to all hell from last week. My phone was on silent and I haven’t looked at any news sources.” He looked up into Clint’s eyes and sighed, bring a new threat of tears. “God, Clint. We’re gonna get married.” Clint took Phil’s tears as a sign that all professionalism had been thrown out the window and promptly moved around the desk to pull Phil into his arms.

 

“God, I'm gonna cry. Clint ‘m such a fucking baby.” Phil was fisting the material of Clint’s tac vest, burrowing his face into Clint’s shoulder.

 

“No, sweetie. You’re just really happy. Go on and cry, you’re okay.” Clint’s words seemed to open a gate, and Phil began crying into Clint’s shoulder. Clint was steadily moving his hand up and down Phil’s back, stopping every few minutes to run his fingers through his hair.

 

“I went ahead and called everyone, and they’re going to be at city hall soon, to witness us.” Phil nodded and moved his head up so he could kiss Clint properly.

 

“Ready to go get married?” Phil’s voice was stronger than it had been, all evidence in his emotional break gone, and Clint nodded quickly, gripping Phil’s hand and dragging him to the door, unlocking it before pulling him into the hallway.

 

“Hell yes. Tony should’ve sent a car by now.” They made their way to the parking garage where, as promised, a car and driver were waiting. They moved into the backseat and remained pressed together.

 

“Phil, we’re getting married, and I’m in my tac clothes and you’re in a suit.” He brought their twined hands up to his forehead and groaned.

 

“Clint, I’d marry you naked, okay? We’ve waited long enough for this. A tac suit isn’t going to stop us.” Clint was smiling now, kissing Phil’s hand and the ring there.

 

“Babe, I’m gonna have to ask for the ring back, you know Nat’s not gonna like you wearing it before the wedding.” Phil sighed but took it off before stilling.

 

“Clint, I don’t have your ring. It’s in the drawer.” Clint nodded knowingly.

 

“I told Pepper to grab it. As soon as we get to city hall and work our way through the shit storm and press, she’ll hand it to you. Then we’re going to get married and take a week off and go on a honeymoon.” Phil skeptically raised his eyebrows.

 

“Fine, our honeymoon is going to be in the continental US, just in case of an emergency. But we won’t be doing any paperwork or going to HQ.” Phil nodded, glancing out the tinted windows as they turned onto a heavily packed street.

 

“This is as far as you’re going to be able to get in the car. Congratulations.” They nodded their thanks to the driver before exiting the car and making their way to the front of the building, mostly avoiding attention. They could see a large semicircle and immediately broke into it, making their way into the center to find their friends.

 

“Hey. Thanks for showing up on such short notice.” Clint’s hand had remained tightly gripped in Phil’s as he took in his friends- everyone was in matching tee shirts that had the Avengers symbol in a rainbow.

 

“Holy shit, how did you manage that? I gave you like an hours notice!” Clint had ran over to hug Natasha, and was looking at the other Avengers.

 

“We all had some shirts to spare and I had a screen printer. It didn’t take too long Legolas.” Tony actually looked somewhat bashful, and Clint couldn’t resist the urge to hug him. “Thanks.” Tony nodded, the only sign that he’d heard Clint’s whisper.

 

Steve patted him on the back, separating him from Tony. Steve turned to the crowd of people and media, waving while everyone got in some semblance of order.

 

“Hello, as you’ve noticed the Avengers have come out to show our support today. We’ll be available for pictures and autographs in a little while, but first, some members of our team would like to get married.” The mass of people began hurriedly speculating about who the mystery people could be. Clint squeezed Phil’s hand before stepping forward.

 

“Yeah, so, I don’t do a lot of the public stuff, so if you don’t recognize me, I’m not offended. I’m Hawkeye, and like Cap said, some of us are going to be getting married today. I wish I’d prepared some big speech, but that’s not really my style, so I’d just like to let everyone know that today I’ll be marrying this lovely man standing next to me. He’s been by my side for what, twenty years now?” He glanced at Phil, who nodded. “We’ve been together for fourteen years and we’ve been engaged for eight years. Now, not to be rude, but I think we’ve waited long enough, so I’m going to go marry the love of my life.” He promptly pulled Phil into his chest and kissed his forehead before pushing his way through the crowd of screaming people to the building.

 

“Was that okay? I didn’t want to say your name for spy reasons and I wasn’t sure how-” Phil gently placed his palm over Clint’s mouth.

 

“You were perfect. We can talk to everyone later, like you said, it’s about damn time I married the love of my life. Pepper slipped me the ring and papers while you were talking to Tony.” Phil had slowly moved his hand from Clint’s mouth down to settle on his chest, over his erratically beating heart. He slowly rubbed the area, “Calm down.”

 

Phil reached down for Clint’s hand, leading him to the line. They were quickly set up with a worker and filled out the appropriate paperwork, the lady, Mandy, putting their information into the system. “Now, have y’all decided how y’all would like your names to be worked out?”. They glanced at each other and nodded, they’d had this conversation multiple times and had settled on something that they both agreed sounded perfect.

 

“Phillip James Coulson-Barton, and Clinton Francis Barton-Coulson.” Phil’s words were light and airy, and it was evident to Clint that Phil was in his own personal Nirvana at the moment, happy and content beyond explanation.

 

“So y’all don’t want the same last name?” Mady’s question pulled a small smile from Clint.

 

“No, ma’am. For work reasons it’s easier for us to just tack on the other’s last name.” Which was true, it’s easier from them to remain Agent Coulson and Agent Barton at work, and when their name arrangement somehow leaks to the media, it’ll keep everyone from questioning the balance of power in their relationship.

 

Mandy noded and began her typing again, confirming her spelling before sending the document to be printed. She brought it back from the printer and they both signed it with their new names before thanking Mandy and walking away, the paper safely tucked into Phil’s pocket.

 

“I know you always dreamed of a church wedding, and it’s not much, but there’s a preacher outside if you want him to officiate it.” Phil smiled warmly at Clint, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

 

“Clint, I know you’re not religious, but if you’re okay with it, I’d really like that.” Clint nodded, quickly kissing Phil’s knuckles. “Babe, if you’re happy, I am. I can handle a bible verse or two if it’ll make you smile.”

 

They exited the building and met back up with their friends who followed them to the preacher. The makeshift wedding was quick and noisy, surrounded by thousands of people. They decided against traditional vows, skipping straight to the “I do’s”, and kissing, and it’s everything Phil and Clint could have ever wanted.

 

They decide to stick around for another hour, taking pictures with people and talking with their friends. They’re ten minutes in when the first reporter approaches them. They look at Pepper, who nods her consent that this reporter is trusted and won’t horribly misconstrue everything that they say. She shakes their hands, and Clint notes that her grip is firm and sure and confident, and he’s immediately relaxed.

 

“Before we get started, I’d like to introduce myself. My name is Jessica Cox, C-O-X. My articles are rated PG I’d like them to stay that way.” Her smile and joke about unfortunate last names seemed to soothe Clint, opening up an easier flow of conversation.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to speak with us at Modern America. I’m going to record our conversation and take extra notes and take some pictures and the article should be running within the next twenty-four hours.” Jessica had pulled out her recorder and lead Phil and Clint over to an area with some benches so they could be somewhat comfortable during their interview.

 

“The pleasure is ours, Jessica.” Phil sounded sincere and confident, and Clint was suddenly very aware of how lucky he was that his fian- _husband_ was eloquent as fuck.

 

“So, Hawkeye,” Clint smiled, “Just call me Clint, Hawkeye makes me feel like I’m on the job.” Jessica smiled in understanding, scratching a note into her paper.

 

“Okay, Clint, how does it feel to be married?” Clint smiled and blushed, glancing down at his and Phil’s hands.

 

“It’s pretty great, I can’t lie. Even though we’re less than thirty minutes in.” Jessica nodded and looked at Phil.

 

“What about you, Phil, how do you feel?”

 

“Well, it’s extremely surreal. Clint and I’ve been together for years, and I was happy with that because he was with me, but having a ring on my finger, and having it be recognized by every state in America, it’s like a thousand cherries on top.” Clint wrinkled his nose up slightly, and Phil laughed.

 

“I know Clint, you don’t like cherries. How about… a thousand pieces of pizza on top?” Clint nodded quickly, and Jessica continued writing down the details that the recorder was missing,

 

“This may be too personal, but I was wondering why you two decided to wait to get married, since it’s been legal in New York for years?”

 

“It was something we agreed on, that our line of work was too dangerous and we weren’t stagnant enough for us to get married without it being certain that every state we could be in would recognize our love as real.” Jessica nodded at Phil’s answer, while Clint snorted.

 

“He’s not being totally honest, Jessica. Phil didn’t want to get married until everyone could, because it wasn’t fair, dangerous jobs withstanding.” Phil lightly swatted at Clint’s arm, and Jessica laughed.

 

“Does Phil often downplay how…” “Unselfish? Benevolent? Compassionate?” “Yes, all of those, does he often downplay how… _everything_ he is?” Clint nodded.

 

“Oh, yes. But judging by how tightly he’s squeezing my hand, he doesn’t want to talk about that right now.” Phil hit Clint’s arm again, another laugh bubbling up from Clint.

 

“This may be another too personal one, and you’re free to deny answering: what are your sexual orientations?” Phil and Clint glanced at each other quickly before looking back.

 

“We’re extremely public figures, and we have no problem discussing our sexualities, because there could be anyone anywhere in the world that could be validated by our words. I am gay. In my past I’d tried heterosexual relationships, but they never worked. Being in the Army came with a certain stigma, but I think I always knew.” Jessica nodded, looking at Phil instead of taking a note on his body positioning.

 

“I’m pansexual demiromantic. It’s not discussed a lot, so not a lot of people know, but people can be romantically attracted to people that they aren’t sexually attracted to. I was in the circus for a while as a kid, and my home has never been constant until recently, unlike Phil. I honestly never put a thought to labels until I started thinking about seriously dating Phil.” Jessica made a small nod before continuing.

 

“How do the other Avenger’s feel about the marriage?” Clint glanced at Phil;  this was the one question they were certain they’d get.

 

“I became the Avenger’s liaison when it was just an idea to put together the best people in the world. We’d been engaged for a few years at that point, and I knew that I wanted Clint on the team, even though he didn’t have special powers, not because we were going to get married, but because I knew what he was capable of. I knew how wonderful of a marksman he was and I had watched first hand as he worked his way through S.H.I.E.L.D. When the Avengers first came together, Clint and I were momentarily separated, not relationship wise but distance wise, due to some...  _circumstances_. After those difficulties got resolved, it was natural for us to be together, relationship wise, around the team. They all just accepted that we were involved and they’ve been nothing but wonderful about the whole thing.” Jessica nodded and looked at Clint.

 

“Phil, why do you have to be so eloquent? You’re really making me look like a carnie now.” Phil rolled his eyes and Clint continued, “They’ve all been extremely supportive and wonderful. I’ve never heard any of my teammates say anything close to offensive. We’ve been around each other at our bests and worsts. They’re fantastic. You know the shirts they’re wearing? They put those together themselves, as a surprise for us. I gave them an hours notice and they gave me more than I could have hoped for.” Clint’s voice was still bright, but had taken a slightly serious tone.

 

Jessica glanced between them and smiled. “Well, congratulations. Please, go enjoy yourselves.” She reached between them and turned off the recorder, closing her notebook. Phil and Clint shook her hand and walked off, going to answer questions and sign autographs.

 

Half an hour later Phil and Clint were in a limo (courtesy of one Tony Stark) with the other Avengers, heading back to Avengers Tower. They were all giddily whispering about the day's events, drinking champagne that Tony kept the limos stocked with. Upon arrival, Phil and Clint went directly upstairs to pack bags and then they promptly left with a quick goodbye to start their cross continental U.S. honeymoon.

 

A few hours later saw them at a hotel an hour outside of Manchester, New Hampshire, Lola parked outside. They were curled up in the middle of the bed, both clothed in sweats and old threadbare t-shirts. Phil was leaned up against the headboard, Cint resting on his chest, ear over his heart. Phil’s hand was slowly drifting up and down Clint’s back, lazily ghosting over Clint’s ribs every few passes, and carding through his hair on others.

 

The television was on, switched to a local news, but the volume was turned almost all the way down, the noise a pleasant mumble in the background while they relaxed, foregoing normal honeymoon night traditions, instead savoring the ability to relax without the imminent fear of being called away for work.

 

Clint was drifting to sleep when his phone beeped. He sighed and moved to grab his phone, cracking his eyes open at the screen. He quickly opened and read the text before handing Phil his phone.

 

“Tony sent us a link to the interview from today.” Clint moved so he was sitting equal to Phil with his phone between them . At the top of the page was a picture of them together, looking happier than anyone had ever seen, despite the lack of formal attire for their wedding. Phil adjusted his glasses and moved the phone closer to his face so he could read the article aloud.

 

“Phil and Clint (as I’d been asked to address superhero Hawkeye a few seconds into the interview) were arguably the cutest couple present at New York City’s city hall, and most definitely the most in love couple I’ve ever encountered.” Phil paused to sit up a little straighter as Clint rested his head on Phil’s shoulder.

 

“They were visibly relaxed and happy to be married, holding hands and sharing sweet looks when they were sure I was taking notes. They were also perfectly happy to tease each other in my presence, revealing more about their relationship than any of my questions ever could.” Phil paused as he skimmed through the questions from earlier, though in a different order, none of the wording had been changed and Jessica had even included their banter. The last question on the list was the one regarding their sexualities, with additional links to pages describing the differences between sexual and romantic attraction and to pages listing the lesser known sexualities.

 

“All in all, my meeting Clint and Phil was lovely and they couldn’t have been more personable, and I’d love to interview them again.” Phil handed the phone over to Clint who texted Tony a quick “thank you” before setting down his phone. He snuggled slightly closer to Phil, his hands balling in Phil’s shirt.

 

“Phil, we’re married.” The words were whispered into Phil’s shoulder. Phil found Clint’s hand on his chest and intertwined their fingers.

 

“That’s an accurate statement.” Clint glanced up at his husband and squeezed his fingers.

 

“You know what I mean. We tied the knot. You’re my husband. I now have a ring to wear with your dog tags.” Clint voice had grown slightly, and Phil pulled him closer.

 

“I know.” Phil kissed Clint’s forehead. “I love you.”

  
Clint moved his head to kiss Phil’s cheek. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's my headcannon that Phil gave Clint his Army Rangers dog tags for like their four year anniversary as a couple, and Clint wears them everyday, and after they get married Clint puts his ring on the chain with the dog tags to he can wear it all the time without it interfering with his archery. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
